Angela Orientail
Angela Amethyst Orientail is the daughter of Grand-General Thundra Orientail and Senator-General Celia Orientail. She was born in 2605 after the Corsari Conflict. Angela has long, blonde hair that goes to the small of her back with deep blue eyes and an athletic physique. She stands at 5' 5" and serves as a 2nd Lieutenant and a Combat Medic in the IPEF. Angela is engaged to Kasara Baelin. Angela is a believer in the phenomenon of Transhumanism and as such she underwent several cyberware augmentations to her body while in the Vixa system. As such, Angela identifies her gender as "Female H+", meaning that she is a "Transhuman Female". She still identifies as fully female but in official documents she is "FH+", "F+" or simply "Transhuman Female". Background Angela, being born a Grand-General's daughter wanted for nothing. Her parents' funds allowed her to technically have everything she needed and more in life including the best schooling, clothes, food and anything else. Angela grew up a problem child. She was rebellious; opting to do whatever she could to irritate her parents despite their attempts to bring her in line. This started well before her teenage years. Thundra's rank required him to be away from home for long periods of time and Celia's role as Ainogard administrator on Dragonia also kept her attention pretty heavily focused on her work. This led for the young Angela to seek acceptance from other ways. She joined local sports teams looking for parental figures from older members of the team and the coaches. Angela focused pretty heavily on sports and team activities from her earliest days in her private schools as both a distraction and so she could spend time with people she considered as close to a family as she could get. When she was 12, however, the coach of her team lured her into a ghetto and raped her repeatedly. During the torture, her coach constantly attacked her self-esteem claiming that her parents didn't want her and that she was a mistake. Eventually, when she was about to be raped again, her father broke into the room she was restrained in and strangled the man on the spot. Already angry at her parents for not spending time with her, Angela convinced herself that if her parents were paying more attention to her, this wouldn't have happened and laid the blame on Thundra who was supposed to protect her. Little to her knowledge, Thundra also blamed himself for what happened to Angie for much along the same reasons that Angie told herself. Thundra tried to make up for it but didn't really know how. He bought her expensive things she didn't need, gave her almost any amount of money she asked for, bought her the most expensive food and entertainment for her friends, but the damage had already been done. Although Angela tried to hide it, she was traumatized from the experience. She was terrified of men and never wanted to be in a relationship with one. When Angela was 16, she was thoroughly spoiled. She understood that her father's money would go to her one day and that she could have anything her heart desired. She felt that she was better than everyone else and the fact that for the last 4 years her father had been coming to her every whim with his money gave her the illusion that she could do whatever she wanted. She was a bully, picking on younger people and even older people who were afraid of her for fear of what Thundra would do should they cross her. She was a drunk, partied long hours into the night, did drugs and basically came and went as she saw fit. Her schooling suffered heavily, but Angela still took time to hone her sports skills. She had a thing for Cheerleaders and went through a girlfriend a week. Seemingly on a downward spiral with not much else to sink to, she reached a new level when she physically assaulted her mother for attempting to discipling the young woman for all of her disrespect. When Celia denied Angela her 'allowance' since Thundra was away and she could only ask her mother, she attacked her mother with a lacrosse pole aiming specifically at her regrown leg. One of the servants in the house witnessed this attack and hit Angela in the back of the head with a glass vase and knocked her unconcious. After helping Celia to a couch, Celia ordered the arrest of her own daughter. When Angela finally awoke, she was even more angry than before. How dare some lowly servant touch her? How dare her mother tell her she can't have something? It was their fault she was in this mess, right? It was their fault she was raped and nothing was working for her. But her troubles only compounded. While in prison, locked in solitary confinement, she learned of her charges. She was being charged with battery, assault with a deadly weapon and attacking a high-ranking member of government. The combined charges, especially attacking a Senator-General landed her with a death sentence. During the trial, her mother stood with Thundra who had been called away from his duties to attend. Celia was covering up her bruises but Angela could see the disappointment and sadness in both of their eyes. It was genuine disappointment. Her mother was on the verge of tears. It was at this moment that Angela realized that her parents did care and that she ruined her life. Thundra had to make an example of her in order to reinforce the idea that no one was immune to the law. As Angela stated her case, she begged and pleaded that her father show her leniency. After all, she was his daughter. The judge presiding over the case looked to Thundra for his verdict regarding the situation. Thundra, with a deep sigh, stated the precedent for what Angela had done. Attacking a Senator-General was the leading offense in the list that Angela was charged with and he chose to reject the other two. After stating the precedent and the punishments for the precedent, he forced Angela to make a public apology that was broadcast to all of Ainogard both on Dragonia and Aegis. As humiliating as that was, Thundra was not done. In order to permanently kill the rebellious streak inside of Angela, he sentenced her to 2 years in the AcDragonian Army where she was to begin basic with the next class of recruits in 3 days at the time of the judgment. The alternative, Thundra made clear, was spending the next 200 years in a hard labor camp. Rebellious, sure, but not stupid, Angela opted for the military. Seeing as how Angela kept herself in reasonable shape despite her drug use and partying, she would pass the physical exams. Her system would be violently purged of drugs and alcohol, she would be thrown into a uniform with the new recruits, and the AcDragonian Army would grind off all the rough edges from Angela and turn her into a capable, disciplined and well-trained soldier. The verdict was passed and Angela was taken away to sit in a cell until it was time to go to boot camp. Boot Camp On the day of her departure, Angela was approached by a pair of Sergeants in her cell who came to give her the clothes she would dress in prior to arrival to Claw Ranch for Zero Week. Generally recruits would receive the clothes when they arrive but in an effort to get her started on the right track early, the two Sergeants took it upon themselves once they realized who she was to get her started. They gave her pointers for her first day when she arrives and what to expect going from living a well-off life of a Grand-General's daughter into a recruit of the AcDragonian Military. After the Sergeants said their farewells, Angela changed into the clothes she was given and awaited her collection. Soon enough, she was escorted down to a loading dock where the bus of recruits was waiting and she was on her way. Her father stood off at a distance as she entered the bus, her mother was nowhere to be found. She arrived at Claw Ranch behind a long line of other buses and was ferried off and into a long building where the male recruits were having thier heads shaved and females were having their hair cut short or stuck up in a bun. Angela opted for the bun and one of the attendants went to work. Once done, since she was already in her appropriate attire, she stood outside the building on rows of footprints awaiting for the rest of the people in the building to come out. Once all the people were gathered and a brief speech was given by the Sergeant at the head of their group, Angela marched to the barracks with her group and got acquainted with military life, including the minimalistic living arrangements. Angela quickly befriended fellow recruit Sandra Bauer and the two swapped stories about how they came to be where they were. Going through week 1, Angela was introduced to the core values of the AcDragonian army including Loyalty, Duty, Self-respect, courage and other critical tenants, which was a much needed wake-up call for her as she lacked most of those values growing up without real guidance. It was at this time that Angela realized that this was what she was looking for in life; the heavy guidance and direction that the military provided for her and she could understand for the first time just why her parents were so pre-occupied with their work. Topping off her first week were classes on sexual harassment and race relations. At first unsure of why a race relations class was apart of their introductory training, she soon realized that in her company of recruit there were Dragonian, AcDragonian, Lushanean, Corsari and other groups of people all mixed togather and that the perceived prejudices between groups; namely the Dragonian and Lushanean groups, would need to be smashed out from the get-go. At the end of her first week, Angela was given the M8A1 Combat Rifle to care for, practice with and to become trained on for her time in the military. Angela embraced week 2 as she was able to learn hand-to-hand combat and land navigation. Angela was above average in her hand-to-hand technique due to her athletic background and she proved a capable map reader from the times where she would get into her father's map chest and read them for fun. Angela took part in the hand-to-hand competition and finished 3rd in Female's competition and 7th in mixed-gender competition. Angela excelled at almost everything in boot camp, the only exception being advanced arithmatic which would need to be fixed if she wanted to join field artillery, but she didn't. Angela, alongside Sandra continued to push their way through until graduation day. At Graduation day, after the celebratory unit march, Angela looked into the stands of people for her parents. She managed to find Celia and Thundra standing near some tents with the base commander of Claw Ranch and as she made her way over Celia quickly left, hurting Angela. Although she understood why, she made a promise to make it up to her mother. As she approached her father, she snapped to attention in front of him. Thundra closely observed her and nodded his approval. He passed on his congratulations and told her to enjoy her MOS now that basic was over and the chance for AIT was going to be given to her. Angela had so many questions, but the fact that he hadn't released her from attention meant she wasn't going to get to ask them. After a moment, Thundra dismissed her and she strode away. Although she didn't show it, she was hurt. Moving on, Angela was indeed met by her Drill Instructors who led her to her Army Career Councilor who informed Angela that she was placed into the MOS for Combat Medics and that she was to begin her AIT the following week after a week of downtime. Angela asked who placed her there as she didn't choose that MOS and the councilor informed her that she was placed there by the base commander at Grand-General Thundra's request as terms of her enlistment and that since she didn't join through typical recruiting methods they couldn't have posed the question to her anyway. After a moment Angela understood why. It was to force her to be a team player. Lives were going to be in her hands and this was to force her to grow up and be an adult. She felt it was slightly unfair because others shouldn't suffer because of her actions but that was the point. Others shouldn't suffer because of her actions so that means she better get damn good at what she was signed up for - it was poetic justice on another level. Angela took the news and was dismissed. Angela met with Sandra and told her what was happening. To Angela's surprise, Sandra actually signed up for a Combat Medic MOS meaning the two of them were going to be in it together for the long haul. Angela tried to leave the base with Sandra for a night on the town but she was stopped by the base MPs and informed that she was confined to the base under terms of her punishment. Asking for a clarification, she was given the explanation that she was not in the military by her own volition; she was here for punishment for crimes she committed against the state and in that she isn't a free woman. Angela felt dumb, she had never actually tried leaving base before today, at least without her unit for some kind of training but then again she never actually took it upon herself to ask about her terms of enlistment due to her situation. She then decided her next stop would be to see the Base Commander to find out exactly what was going to happen to her. Sandra opted instead to go get food and bring it back to Angela. Post GPOT-C Angela served with distinction up and through Operation Romeo Omega, which was the assault on the galactic core and ultimately the destruction of the GPOT-C. The end of the operation ushered in a time of uncertainty for everyone in the entire Milky Way galaxy as the principle force keeping empires from going on genocidal conquering sprees was no longer present. This brought about what historians refer to as the Rise of the PMCs; a time where thousands of PMCs arose practically overnight to fill the power vacuum created by the loss of the GPOT-C. After serving for 13 years, Angela requested her discharge from the AcDragonian Armed Forces and by proxy, the IPEF. Her father, Thundra, personally accepted the resignation and as such awarded her with any benefits she was entitled to. Angela attempted to return to a normal life after her time in the military. She and her fiancé Kasara moved into a home near to where Thundra's mansion was located. Angela became an aide to her mother as she tended her duties as Senator General of AcDragonia but the thoughts of the uniform called to her. Even when planning her wedding with her soon-to-be wife the call of battle haunted her. Angela realized soon after returning back to the civilian world that she wanted to be back in the fight. Unfortunately, at the same token, she realized that she no longer wanted to be apart of the AcDragonian Armed Forces due to their constant deployments to combat hotzones since Thundra's IPEF was the only forces capable of performing HEGIO drops, which tended to lead to higher casualty rates among troops. While one may think that she could simply enlist in another branch of the military, AcDragonia technically has been in combat in some way or another for as long as she has been alive meaning she most likely would be deployed to a hotzone. This began to wear on Angela as she became irritable and began taking part in high-risk sports to give her back that adrenaline rush she would experience in the armed forces. Eventually Kasara would begin to protest this when Angela began showing signs of injury from her activities. With these protests, Angela tried again to settle back into a normal life. While tending her duties as Celia's aide, she received a message from one of her old squad mates, Marcus Dilinger. Marcus had invited Angela to a lunch with him and Thomas Polk to discuss a proposition they think she may be interested in. This was to be a changing point for Angela. When Angela arrived at the venue and the small talk was out of the way, it was soon realized that the three of them all felt the same way after leaving the armed services. After Angela described the difficulty she was having adjusting back to civilian life, Mark gave her a proposition that appeared to have been a sign from God. Mark informed Angela that a new PMC was forming that was located in the Vixa System named Helix Security Solutions and that Mark was sent a letter of invitation to join the PMC due to his amazingly high scores in marksmanship trials from his days in the armed forces. Mark had already invited Thomas who was accepted days later and now he was extending that offer to Angela. Angela would think about it before making any decisions. Later that night while laying in bed with her fiancé, Angela floated the offer to Kasara. At first Kasara was very apprehensive toward Angela joining but after some more convincing Kasara saw the reasoning behind the choice. It would put Angela back in uniform and get her back to doing what she was good at doing. It would also give her the ability to travel and would be a relatively safer alternative to standard military service. The seal on the deal however was the paycheck Angela would be receiving. As well as a sizable sign-on bonus of 250000 credits, she would receive a stipend of 80000 credits per month along with any bonuses she would receive for completing contracts with the PMC. Kasara agreed and the next morning Angela was speaking with Samuel Gray, the CEO of Helix Security Solutions about signing up. Before the afternoon came, Angela was a private military contractor with Helix. Category:Person of Interest